


Never Let You Down

by umpcai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umpcai/pseuds/umpcai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Comic Con 2015, Jared said he feared letting down the people in his life. Jensen tries to assuage this fear, while also making sure that he never lets Jared down either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Down

“Hey.”

Jensen looked up from his spot on the bed, a small smile on his face. “Hey, back.”

“You ok?” Jared asked, kicking the hotel room door shut behind him. “You came back up here pretty fast.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just kinda tired,” Jensen replied. “I was up with the kids last night, remember?” He smirked, “While someone else went out and partied, then just came home and crashed.”

“Yeah, yeah. You had Danneel here to help, you big baby,” Jared said, climbing onto the bed himself. Curling himself around Jensen, he stretched up to plant a sloppy kiss on the older man’s jaw. “But, really?”

“Really, Jay. I’ve got some stuff on my mind, but it’s no big deal.”

Slowly tracing the fingers of the hand Jensen had joined with his on his chest, Jared asked, “Anything you want to talk about?”

“I,” Jensen paused. Jared heard him take a deep breath. “I love you; you know that, right?”

“What?” Jared jerked, startled, the question seemingly coming from nowhere. “Of course I do, Jen. Why-?”

“I just…I think maybe we need to change some things.”

“Jensen, you, you’re starting to scare me; what are you talking about?”

“Shh. Let me finish,” Jensen soothed, his fingers stroking through the long strands of Jared’s hair. “What you said at the panel; I can’t get it out of my head… Jared, seriously, you’re the best man I know. You haven’t let me down. You haven’t let down our family. Or the crew and the fans; you give so much; too much. And, I know it’s been hard on you. I know that. Especially, lately. I hate that I’ve been so damn selfish, going along with the network, with my parents-“

“Woah, hold up, now,” Jared pulled himself up to his elbow. “It’s not like you made the decision to hide all by yourself, Jensen. I was there, agreeing, every step of the way. This has been hard on both of us.” He leaned over, cupping Jensen’s jaw. “But, it’s all been worth it, because I love you, too. And, if this is what we have to do right now, than we’re gonna do it. As long as you’re by my side, I can get through anything. So, whatever crazy changes you’re mulling over in that head of yours, just stop. We’re ok. I’m ok.”

“I think we should come out.”

Jared blinked, jaw dropping slightly. “What?”

“I think it’s time. You’ve been ready for a while now. And, I’m with you there. I am.” Jensen shook his head, letting out a harsh laugh. “I’ve just been so stupidly scared. “

“It’s not stupid. I get where you’re coming from, Jen,” Jared reassured him. “I’m not going to force you into this. And, besides, it’s not like any of our original reasons for doing this have really gone anywhere.”

“That’s just it, though,” insisted Jensen. “They kind of have. Hollwood can either accept us or not. I don’t really care anymore. My parents? They love you and the kids. They just have a ridiculous, old-fashioned fear of what the public will say. But, I’m almost 40; no matter how much I respect them, I don’t want to live this way forever. And, the network? Dude, I’m pretty sure the fan-girls would riot if they cancelled us, now. But, even if they did? I love Sam and Dean and I love being able to go to work with you every day. But, I’m pretty sure I’m also gonna love being able to have our family, really have it.”

“Are you sure?” Jared asked, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Jensen nodded. “I’ll do more directing; you can do your whole ‘too-lazy-to audition, so I’ll just wait for a phone call thing’.” He grinned. “We’ll have family dinners and vacations. Take the boys and JJ to Disneyland. It’ll be awesome.”

“It’ll be perfect,” Jared corrected.

He leaned down, meeting Jensen for a sweet kiss.

Pulling back, Jensen met Jared’s smile with one of his own. “Just, uh, make sure you keep doing that. It’ll calm me down from the freak-out or two I’m bound to have.”

“Deal,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s mouth. He quickly pecked his lips again. “Maybe I’ll even do it at Disneyland, just cause I can.”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed. “That’d be good.”

Letting out a rush of breath, Jared pulled back, falling to the side. He took Jensen’s hand in his, tangling their fingers. “Wow. We’re. We’re really gonna do this thing, huh?”

“As long as you still want to.”

“I’ll always want to do this with you, Jensen,” Jared assured. “So, do you have any ideas on how, or when?”

“I don’t think we need to do a big interview or anything. At least not right now, anyway. Though, I’m sure there’ll be questions later. Especially about Dani and Gen’s roles.”

“So, low-key. I like that.”

“Yeah. I was thinking maybe something on twitter? Short and sweet. Get it out there to all the fans and everyone else all at once. “

“For someone so resistant to social media, you’ve become such a twitter-whore, old man,” Jared teased.

“Jackass,” Jensen said, giving his other half a playful shove.

Jared just squeezed his hand in return. “When are we going to do this?”

“Now? It’s been almost a decade since we first aired. Seems kind of fitting. And, our flight doesn’t leave till tomorrow; so the news can maybe, possibly, die down a little before we have to go out in public… OK, probably not, but, yeah, I think now’s good.”

“Now, now? “

“Yes?”

“When you said you were ready, you really meant ready, huh?” Jared asked.

“I really did.”

“What about the girls? Our managers? Think we should give them a heads up?”

“We’ll probably be on the phone all day tomorrow about this,” Jensen mused, “Compromise with a couple of texts for tonight?”

“We are gonna be in so much trouble,” Jared said.

“Do you care?”

“Right now?” he laughed. “Not so much.”

“So?”

“Tell me again that you’re sure. There’s no going back, Jen.”

Jensen rolled himself into Jared’s side, gazing into his eyes. “I want everything out in the open. I don’t want to stress about this any more. I don’t want you to have to stress about this. You have never, ever let me down. I don’t want to let you down, either. There should never be any doubts, by anyone, about what we mean to each other.”

“And you always call me sappy.”

“Jared.”

Lunging forward, Jared captured Jensen’s full lips between his own. “I love you. Let’s do this.”

~~

@jarpad I'm forever yours, babe.

@JensenAckles I'll always be your boy <3


End file.
